lonelydmfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Characters Players start with one 1st level character generated as normal from the books : Wizards Interactive Character Sheet With one exeption - I prefer that players draw thier origins randomly and from some sort of deck. This make it so that an origin is not duplicated on an other character. You will need to add an Engineered Human to the deck as players then cannot get the same origin twice. Where do they live? : Players can choose a title to live in. They can store items here, heal here, and choose to avoid encounters while at this location. Modifications Attributes Characters have 8 attributes that define thier character. These attributes are split into two types: Physical and Mental. The 4 Physical are: Strength, Constitution, Dexerity, and Attractive. While the 4 Mental are: Intelligence, Wisdom, Keen, and Charisma. Each starting attribute are from 1d to 5d as well as any bonuses they may have. These can range form 1d-2 to 5d+2. A typical human would have anywhere from a 2d to 2d+2. One die can be divided into 3 remainders. This means that 2 can actually be 1d+3. Which can then be distributed. 3 remainders equals 1 die. Strength: How much your character can lift.Goversn: Hit Points and Fort Consitution: How much your character can physical endure. Governs: Hit Points and Will Power Dexerity: How agile your character is. Governs: Reflexes Attractive: How attractive your character is. Governs: Confidence Intelligence: How smart your character is. Governs: Fort Wisdom: How much common sense your character has. Governs Will Power Keen: How quick thinking your character is. Governs: Reflexes Charisma: How persuasive your character is. Governs: Confidence. Luck: How lucky your character is. Governs nothing. Defense There are 4 types of defenses. Fortitude, Reflexes, Will Power, and Confidence. Fortitude: How well you resist physical attacks. This is equal to 2x (Strength + Intelligence). Reflexes: How well you dodge physical attacks. This is equal to 2x (Dexerity + Keen). Will Power: How well you resist mental attacks. This is equal to 2x (Consitution + Wisdom). Confidence: How well you dodge mental attacks. This is equal to 2x (Attractive + Charisma). There are 2 types of Armor: Physical and Mental Physical Armor: How much physical damage you absorb. Mental Armor: How much Mental damage you absorb. Destinies : Players create a destiny of a few cards - as they do random encounters at locations or progress the adventures they have a chance to run into a destiny card. At which point one character in the group can try to fulfill thier destiny gaining that bonus. : The destiny cards can be items, mutations, or bonuses that the characters wish to be a part of thier character stories. : Along with the destiny cards they can have some called "tempted fate" which is an opposite effect, giving the players a penalty to thier character. Gear Restrictions : Players can only carry so many items. :* Armor :* Helmet :* Shield or Weapon :* Weapon :* Weapon :* 3x Gear* :* 5x Junk :: *Gear does not include Adventure's Pack which is carried freely. Omega Tech items if they are not a weapon or armor count as gear. Ammo, food, and money do not count on this chart and can be carried freely. : Anything more and they have to drop one of the items. Some items can allow a character to carry more - such as powered suits, vehicles, or mutations. A dropped item remains at the area until the players leave that specific tile at which point it is salvaged by some other lucky adventurer. More Skills Diplomacy CHA : Includes talking, bluffing, and intimidation. Basic interaction between individuals. Salvage WIS : Rename of DnD Dungeoneering skill for gamma world Cryptic Alliance INT : Rename of DnD History skill for gamma world Streetwise CHA : Same as DnD Streetwise skill for gamma world Thievery DEX : Same as DnD Thievery skill for gamma world Category:Explorers